the bet
by HeeSoonJiMinHae
Summary: a simple bet can change one's life, you know that? hayatoxharu fic hope you h guys like it... though sorry for the suckish summary


_Soonjiminhae: hey guys so this is my first hayatoxharu fic. There might be grammar errors, so I'm sorry about that…uhmm okay sasha you do it please_

_Sasha: fine! What she is trying to say is all the characters here doesn't belong to her they're all akira amano's… and if not to be rude or a waste of time we would appreciate it if you guy review, I mean I'm sure no I'm positive that soo-chan will be very very happy. So please review_

_Soo & sasha: hope you enjoy!_

_You'll never know that a simple bet… _

"hahi! Gokudera-san, just you watch, haru'll prove to you that you're wrong-desu!"

"fine! How about a bet?"

_might just change your life…_

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

"You know haru-chan you should just say you're sorry and everything can be alright, neh?" said a worried school idol slash bestfriend

"I don't want to I won't let that baka-dera win-desu!"

"haru-chan it's just a stupid bet, come on!" kyoko persisted her arrogant perky bestfriend, whose walking in circle

"no! stupid or not I gotta prove that baka-dera is wrong, now all I have to do is think of a great plan and I'm sure I'll win-desu!"

" I give up! Let's just get this over with…"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"you know gokudera you're so weird, well you have always been weird…" yamamoto said with a big grin plastered on his face

"shut up yakyuu-baka, you're the one to talk!" he said as he glared at the yakyuu-baka

"but really gokudera-kun I never would have thought that you would… uh… you know…" his boss said trailing off, can't quite find the right words

"tsk tsk tsuna, you know you should learn from this, doing "it" the simple way is just plain boring"

"well you are right… but reborn what if gokudera-kun loose?" tsuna shrieked like a girl

"stop that tsuna you look pathetic" reborn kick tsuna square on the head "listen to this…"

"tsuna-nii!" the ranking boy suddenly appeared behind tsuna, being the dame-tsuna he is screamed and tripped on nothing "ah gomen tsuna-nii! I didn't mean to scare you"

"ah hahaha don't worry… uhmm you're going to say something right?"

The little boy nodded "yeah, it's says in the book that, it's a 100% sure that hayato-nii will win but haru-nee is also 100% sure that she'll win… strange right?"

"well it is raining… we'll just have to wait and see who'll win…" reborn said, smirking slightly

./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\.

"ahhh! Haru can't take it anymore!..." She let out a sigh "haru gives up… I'll just admit it to _gokudera_-san-desu"

She took her phone and dialed a certain guy's number.

_Riiiing~~~_ first ring

_Riiiing~~~ _second ring

_Riiiing~~ _third ring

_Sorry the number you have dialed is unattended please try again later_

_Uhgg! Why isn't he answering! He never does that, he always well, he always picks it up on the first ring ever since the bet started, but… oh no! what if something happened to him or he already… gah! Haru calmed down-desu! Gyu gyu gyu hah!~ I never thought that I'll admit it to myself but gokudera-san is right… haru really is inlo-_

haru's crazy thoughts to herself was stopped by her phone ringing_ someone's calling haru maybe… kyaa! Aishh haru you need to calmed you sound like a fangirl, which you are not!_

Haru calmed herself first then picked up her phone

"hello-desu?"

"yo baka-onna so why are you calling me?" haru was really annoyed at the fact the she's worried about him just a sec ago and he'll call her a baka-onna!

"we~~ell… haru wants to talk to you about something, how about we meet at namimori park at 7-desu?" she asked in a forced sweet voice

"ohh~~ did you miss me over the weekend?~~ you want another date~~?" gokudera asked teasingly, for haru she could hear a smirk over the phone, well if it is possible to hear it.

Haru blushed furiously making her stutter "w-what are y-you saying b-baka-dera, haru d-doesn't miss gokudera-san, haru just wants to talk to you-desu"

"then why don't you say it now?" still teasing haru

"c-cause h-haru wants to tell it to g-gokudera-san face-to-face-desu"

Gokudera let out a chucle and said "so that you can see my handsome face? You know, you can just stare at the picture I inserted on your phone why'll we're talking~~ I bet you already saw it and kept staring at it every day~~"

Now her face is as red as a beautiful crisom red jewel, as she remembered the previous nights, she kept on staring at his picture on her phone

"a-as if! Why the heck w-would haru do that-desu?" haru exclaimed and let out a deep breath "s-so tomorrow at 7 okay… uhh… BYE-desu!" haru didn't even wait for his answer and just hang-up

"okay tomorrow it'll be over…" haru was a bit disappointed but she knew better "it's for the best I guess…" with a sigh she slept

.'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.

Meanwhile at gokudera's side

"hmmm… that's quite rude… hanging up without hearing my reply… oh well" he shrugged and continued his business " so tenth where are we… oh right, if you multiply A to B and divide c to d, with both result solve all you nee-" gokudera was stopped when his boss spoke

"ah gokudera-kun, not to interfere but what do you think is the talk about?" tsuna asked curiously with a hint of worry

"ah… I'm sure it's about the bet…" he said calmly

"uh… again… how can you be so calm?" his eccentric boss asked

"be-" again he was stopped, really why can't they just let him finish?

"because, gokudera is positive that everything will go as he planned, right?" he just meekly nodded, not wanting to speak and be cut off again

"hahaha but still what you did back at the phone was awesome gokudera!" yamamoto commented laughing

"ofcourse, I'm not like you, right tenth?" he said lokking hopefully at tsuna, if you look closely, you can see a dog ear and a dog tail wiggling

Tsuna could only laugh nervously and say yes

"well let's see what happens tomorrow" reborn said as they continue theie task

\-.-/|\-.-/|\-.-/|\-.-/|\-.-/|\-.-/

Haru huffed in anger as she waited for the late storm guardian

"huff* gokudera-san is already 30 minutes late… well… I guess it is also haru's fault…" _haru is so stupid she should have waited for his reply and not just hang up! _She sighed and got up "I'll just go home…"

Just as she was about to walk off a hand stopped her

When she turned around, she saw an out of breath storm guardian

"ha-hahi! Gokudera-san are y-you alright?" she asked looking closely at the storm guardian, finally aware of their closeness, she blush furiously before he noticed their position which cause him to blush slightly.

"a-ah g-gomenasai, haru did't mea- ah oh right how about you sit here and haru'll just get gokudera-san something to drink!" before he can protest haru had already ran to a vending machine, having no choice he sat on the bench and waited for the girl whilst calming his self from the long run and the previous event.

After a few moments… haru returned with a bottle of water, then complete silence covered them

"ah… baka-onna you were going to talk to me about something right?" he said slowly breaking the silence

"a-ah yeah but first… please tell haru why is gokudera-san is late, you know haru has been waiting for half-an hour already!" haru said her voice seemingly becoming angry with each word said

"well let's just say, a little problem occurred..." remembering his little slash that big cat and mouse or is it a master and cat chase? Whatever it's a chase

"hmph… fine! Haru forgives you…" again another silence (what's with the silence thingies?)

"oi! baka-onna you're going to tell me something right?" turning around to face her, bronze orbs meets emerald orbs

"HA-HAHI!"

"don't hahi me, now talk!" gokudera said getting impaitient and annoyed at the silence

"a-ah okay… w-well it's about the b-bet…" gokudera's ear twitched and a smirk appeared on his face

"really? Do go on…" he gestured, placing his head on his palm whilst looking amused at the girl beside her

Haru immediately averted his melting gaze, hanging her head low "a-ano, ha-haru, just want to say that s-she l-lost… and go-gokudera-san is r-right"

"hmmm… really? And it only took me a week!" he said quite impressed at himself

"r-right, y-you can now… uhmm… y-your wish…" she said quite sadly, knowing that it'll all end.

"tch, why do you sound so sad baka-onna… oh well my wish is…" he let out a stressed sigh " would you please look at me, face-to-face!"

Haru was expecting for gokudera to laugh at her and make her to embarrassing things as his wish, but what he did just made her speechless.

Right now, the guy that she concluded that she now like or possibly love is now kissing her!. Too shocked to even reply to the kiss, it made gokudera disappointed and broke the kiss.

"you know if the guy, you like kisses you, you should kiss them too, what you're doing now is just rude" he said his hand caressing her cheek

"ha-hahi?" still shock, then a sigh was heard

"well it is a little rude of me for suddenly kissing you… so my wish is…" he stopped and looked at her gently in the eyes, then a teasingly but serious smirk appeared on his handsome face and he continued "be my girlfriend"

It wasn't a question it was an order but for haru, it's the most sweetest thing she have ever heard

She let out soft giggle and smile at him "you know you could have, asked rather than making this bet…"

"well if I just asked you, would have rejected me and where's the fun in a simple confession?" a knowing smirk tugged on his lip

"true and true… now… how long have you liked me?" now it's time for her to smirk, but the smirk on his face didn't falter

"let's just say, even before the bet was made"

"then… that means haru can also make a wish right?" she asked grinning childishly

He gave a silent nod "yeah I guess so"

"great… then my wish is…"

Haru closed her eyes and kissed gokudera who was a bit surprised but kissed her back

She didn't need to speak for him to know her wish, cause just like the saying says "actions speak louder than words"

**For the whole week of the bet…**

**Gokudera kept on giving her roses and chocolates, treating her to dates, sending her to her house and to school, making her food specially just for her…**

**Now who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?**

…

_Who would've thought that a simple bet can change your life_

_From being argument buddies to lovers_

_From hatred to love_

_But neither of them said that they hate each other so we can't say its hatred right?_

_For short… _

_Life is unpredictable_

_**THE END…**_

_**./\./\./\./\./\./\.**_

**Soonjiminhae: you know guys… a hayatoxharu isn't really what I meant to work on but… *sighs this what it ended.**

**Sasha: her original plan was making a tsunaxharu but being the ditsy girl she is this ended but still she was quite proud of herslf**


End file.
